Lazy
by Animeisheaven
Summary: Suzume Kanzaki is a lazy person who wants to go to UA to become a hero. She got accepted. Let's see what happens... "I want to be a hero, because I want to protect my sister." Rated T for language and violence!
1. 1

I flipped through the pages, my eyes skimming through the words. I didn't bother paying any attention to the teacher. All he ever taught was crap anyway. Besides, I tutor myself by reading the textbooks. I pass with A's and B's when I do that.

"Kanzaki, pay attention!"

I felt chalk hit my head. I looked up and saw that the teacher was glaring at me impatiently.

"Suzume, I'm tired and annoyed with you! You never pay attention in class! All you ever do is read a book! While I am impressed with your powerful reading skills, you should not..."

I yawned, tired of listening to the same lecture over and over again. It was so boring…I mean, it's like he's memorized those same words! What person does that?! I've even heard him memorize it…I'm being serious here!

"Sensei…I'm sorry, I'll pay attention," I muttered.

"Honestly, Suzume…I don't know how you'll get into UA with such a useless quirk and a laid-back personality."

That asshole…I'd shout at him for it, but I'm feeling tired and lazy…the detention I'll get will be a pain since I wanna go home soon. Guess I'll just keep quiet.

"I'll try, Sensei," I replied. He made me sit down, and he began teaching again. I didn't pay attention at all, though I stopped reading.

* * *

"Suzu-chan, why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to UA?" Kari enquired curiously.

Cause you'd make a big fuss of it. "It was troublesome."

"Suzu-chan, you're so mean! Mean, I tell you!"

"Don't make such a fuss, Kari."

"It's Ri-chan! Anyways, Suzu-chan, what makes you think you'll get into UA? You have a practically useless quirk!" Bitch.

"A quirk is a quirk. Now, let me go home." I turned away from her, and began walking towards my house.

God, Kari is so annoying…why does she even need to know about every single thing I do? It's my life. She's so nosy!

I flung open the door, and went inside, "I'm home."

"Suzume!" I heard Hinano yell. She rushed into the hallway. "You're home!"

"Hinano…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine! Can I go to school tomorrow? Pretty please?"

I smiled. "Let me check your temperature." I put my hand against her forehead.

Hm…it was cool. I guess she can go tomorrow.

* * *

"Ugh…I'm so damn nervous!" I hissed, while combing my hair. I put it in a low ponytail, and went downstairs.

Hinano waited there, with our breakfast ready.

"Morning, Hinano," I mumbled, taking a seat. I took a bite of my food, and Hinano spoke, "Morning, Suzume-nee."

"Hinano, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yep. Good luck on your entrance exam, nee-chan!"

"Thanks!"

After we finished eating, I touched up on my make-up after washing my face. I set out of the house, jogging to UA. I reached the place, and stared up at it in wonder.

It…was huge and glorious and amazing and enormous and…and…incredible!

Wait, I don't think now is the time to stand and admire the school…better get going!

I hurried to the doors, and I glanced around at the other applicants. A few were quite interesting.

There was a brown-haired girl with rosy cheeks, and round brown eyes. She seemed energetic. There was a dark blue haired boy, with glasses and strict eyes. He was…earnest. There was a green-haired girl with frog like features. She seemed nice. Maybe I should befriend her. For the moment, at least.

There was also another boy who was chattering in nervousness. He had messy black hair, and dark green eyes with freckles on his cheeks. A blond boy with red eyes and a delinquent-like aura glowered at him from a few feet behind.

They all seem really interesting. They stand out the most to me.

I sighed, and went inside.

* * *

I did so bad on the exam…I sucked. Ugh, I know I'm gonna fail!

Once I reached home, I took out my carton of chocolate ice cream and stomped up to my room. I switched on my laptop and began watching Magi.

"Suzume-nee, there's a letter for you!"

I paused the video, and turned to glance at Hinano. She smiled at me, "It's from UA!"

I blinked, "Oh…" I took the letter from her, and she went downstairs to make dinner.

I opened it, and a hologram was projected on my white board. I blinked, seeing the legendary All Might.

"All Might?"

"Yes, it is me, All Might!" he smiled, showing white teeth. "I…have come to say…that you've passed!"

Seriously? GREAT! Thank goodness!

"Really?"

"Yes! You earned very little villain points, but a lot of rescue points! Here are the results!"

I looked at the board he showed and I studied it. I came in…19th. All Might bid farewell to me and the hologram disappeared. I blinked, and then folded the letter back away. I continued eating my tub of ice cream.

"Suzume-nee! Kari-bitch is at the door!"

I hate you, Kari. Why must you always irritate me?!

"Tell her I'm not here!"

"Fine. If she protests?"

"…slam the damn door on her."

"Sure!"

Voices were heard, and then shouting, hissing, shrieking, and the slam of a door. Everything was quiet. I heard Hinano bounce up the stairs, and she yelled, "I've shooed her away!"

"Great! I'll buy you ice cream tomorrow!"

"Yay, thanks!"

* * *

Today…was my first day of UA High School!

…and I was late. Very late. Shit.

I hissed under my breath as I struggled to comb out the knots from my hair and put on my make-up. I swear…I'm gonna cut my hair one day.

I rushed downstairs, and grabbed a piece of toast. I put it in my mouth, and mumbled a goodbye and a good luck to Hinano, who was late for her first day of sixth grade.

"Goodbye, Suzume-nee!" she yelled after me. I waved, and practically zoomed to school, knocking over a few people. I ignored the cries of protest and anger, and simply focused on getting to school.

As I entered through the school doors, I almost knocked over a purple-haired guy. Who looked really familiar.

"Sorry, so sorry!" I muttered and ran to my class – 1-A.

I entered the doors, and sighed with relief once I saw the teacher wasn't there yet. Every student was scattered here and there, all talking, few sitting and staying quiet.

I ignored the looks I received from the other students, and took a seat at the absolute back of the class, asking permission from a person with a bird's head.

"Uhh…could I sit here?" I asked politely.

He shrugged, "Yeah, it's free."

I sighed again, and slumped in the seat, dozing off immediately.

* * *

"Hey…wake up."

I opened my eyes, and stared into someone's back. I blinked, "Huh?"

"You're awake," the teacher – wait, there's a teacher here?! I slapped my forehead, and shook my head, standing up, "I'm sorry for sleeping!"

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Sorry, sensei, but that will happen more frequently from now on.

"Yes."

"Now, this is kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field," he told us, fishing out a blue and white uniform.

* * *

"A Quirk assessment test?!" my classmates exclaimed.

The brown-haired girl with rosy cheeks spoke, "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Those events…are troublesome, not leisurely. "UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." That's interesting.

He took out his phone, showing us a list of physical education exercises. "You kids have been doing these since junior high too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses the averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Oh, now I see. The record will be higher if he uses his Quirk!

We all glanced at the blond. Hmm…so the blond boy with red eyes is Bakugo.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 metres," Bakugo replied.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk."

Bakugo stepped up forward, and then threw the ball, using explosions, screaming, "Die!" Sensei showed us his phone, which read – 705.2 metres. That's impressive, but what about me? How will I apply my Quirk to do that?

Everyone gasped and exclaimed that it looked fun. But…it isn't fun, actually. This…assessment…isn't a game or something. By saying it looks fun, they're unknowingly provoking Sensei.

"All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion," Sensei informed, smirking.

Shit. I can tell he really means it. He was really pissed off by their attitude, wasn't he?

Well…I shouldn't get expelled. For Hinano. She would be so ashamed…and embarrassed. If her schoolmates found out, she'd be bullied. And hurt. I couldn't let that happen. Plus…how will I protect her if I fail here?

I clenched my fists. I will not be expelled.

 **50-Meter-Dash**

Let's hope I can do this…my partner is…the brown-haired girl with rosy cheeks, Ochako Uraraka.

When I heard the sound of a gunshot, I immediately began running, ignoring everything else around me. Ochako was in front of me by a few inches, and I struggled with all my might to overtake her.

I didn't win at the end. I tied with her, getting 5.10 seconds. I hope I haven't failed…

 **Grip Strength**

I stared at the object, pissed. I didn't know what to fucking do! I gripped it hard, in anger, and the number was…99 kg? Impressive for me! I smirked.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" a blond asked. I blinked, "Uh…Suzume, Suzume Kanzaki."

"I'm Denki Kaminari," he replied. "How much did you get?"

"99," I replied sheepishly. A boy with a rock-shaped head flashed a 'thumbs up' at me. I smiled, "Thank you, uh…"

"This is Koda Koji. He doesn't talk very much," Kaminari informed.

"What is your Quirk?" a guy with half white, half red, hair asked. I sighed, "Human Control."

"Wow, that's cool!" Kaminari smirked.

"Thank you, Kaminari-san," I smiled.

 **Standing Long Jump**

I did okay on this. Since I can do gymnastics, my body is suited for this. I'm sure I passed.

 **Repeated Side Steps**

I did as much as I could do. I think I passed.

 **Ball Throw**

Okay…I kind of sucked here. Well, not kind of, I _completely_ sucked. My score was the lowest, dammit! I flushed with embarrassment, feeling all the stares shot at me.

Well…at least I found out Sensei's Pro-Hero name. Eraserhead. But that isn't the point! I was embarrassed completely and I risked getting expelled! Fuckity fuck! Shitty shit!

I'll have to try my best for the next tests!

Note: Train very hard to increase strength!

 **Sit-Ups**

These, were thankfully easy for me to do. But…I didn't have a partner.

"Hey, I'm Mina Ashido! Would you like to be partners?" Mina asked me. I smiled, "Okay! Thanks!"

Her features were very interesting. Pink skin, pink hair, black sclerae and golden irises. Still, she was pretty nonetheless.

"You're welcome!"

And I'm pretty sure I passed.

 **Seated Toe Touch**

Easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy. I was a gymnastics expert, so I guess…I passed with flying colours?

 **Long Distance Run**

I did okay, I guess.

In total, I was…nineteenth place? Shit, that's awfully close to the bottom! But I passed most of the tests!

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," Sensei said nonchalantly. I sighed, and crossed my arms, "You weren't. Izuku-san just had potential, so you didn't expel him. Liar."

"You have a sharp eye, Kanzaki," he remarked. "You're just easy to read. Everyone is," I muttered.

"Tell what type of person I am, Kanzaki-san!" Ochako begged cheerfully. Ugh…I hate people…

I sighed tiredly, "Later…right now's a drag, we have class and it's time for me to sleep."

They all sweat dropped, "Sleep? Aizawa-sensei told you not to!"

"Only in his class…"

We all returned back to class, me passing out on my desk immediately.

* * *

Once it was lunch, I selected the food I wanted to have (a sandwich and orange juice and chocolate pudding) and tried to find a seat. I couldn't find one. At last, I found one next to the same purple haired boy I knocked over and went there, "May I sit here?"

He glanced up at me, "If you want to."

He had eyebags, and he looked very familiar. Hm…who was it…who is it…oh – HITOSHI?

I sat down and asked him nervously, "Uh…is your name Hitoshi by - ?"

"Yeah, and hello Suzume."

"So you really went to UA."

"Yeah…in the general studies course. I couldn't get into the hero course."

"Any Quirk problems?"

"Kind of. You?"

"Here, no."

"Good to hear."

We finished off our meal in total silence and I was the one to leave first. "See you around, Hitoshi."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OC, Suzume Kanzaki, and her sister, Hinano.**

 **A/N: If you have any problems with it, or if I made a mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me! It's the first time I'm writing for My Hero Academia.  
Reviews are appreciated! I love reading your reviews!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	2. 2

"Hinano, how was your first day of middle school?" I asked her over dinner.

"Oh, it was great! I made so many new friends! Oh, Suzume-nee, you have to meet them! They're so excited to meet you!" she informed.

"Really?" I laughed sheepishly. "Am I that popular?"

"Uh-huh! Will you?"

"Sure…if you want me to!"

"Great! When are you free?"

"Saturday evening."

"That's perfect! We'll have so much fun together. They're bringing their brothers too! You can ogle at them all the time, nee-chan!" Perfect! I can get a date and boast about it!

"Yay! Thanks so much, Hinano!"

* * *

I hummed a tune as I doodled in my notebook. I wasn't even listening to Present Mic. I almost never do. I can study on my own for the exams.

"Blondie, you've gotta pay attention, you know!" Present Mic threw chalk at my forehead.

I groaned, "Ouch." I looked up at him. "Sorry, Sensei."

He hummed, before continuing to teach.

* * *

All Might explained the rules, and set us up into groups. I…was in a group with the half-white half-red haired boy…I found out his name was Shouto Todoroki. He was a quiet guy. He seemed expressionless and cold.

"Uh…so do we have a plan?" I asked. We were up against the monkey guy and the invisible girl.

"I'll do everything."

"Huh? Why? Is your Quirk dangerous or is the way you're using your Quirk dangerous?"

"The latter."

"Oh – okay." Hm…I wonder what he'll do. "What's your Quirk?"

"Ice." Ah. So he'll freeze the entire building and then they'll get stuck. Smart idea.

I remained quiet, watching the first match which was between Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka. It was very well thought-out, if not reckless. Izuku's Quirk was weird though. It was quite an exciting battle.

Katsuki seemed to have some type of history with Izuku. He also referred to Izuku as 'Deku', and Izuku referred to him as 'Kacchan'. They must be childhood friends or rivals or something.

I sighed as my battle came. Shouto told me to stay back. I did as he said. Then he froze up the entire building and he took the 'bomb'. Simple. We won, and people commented upon his Quirk and how he was amazing.

Shouto is really strong. I bet that he'll grow up to be a very strong hero.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss! How is All Might as a teacher?" the woman asked. Ugh…press.

I sighed with annoyance, "Leave me alone."

"C'mon! Just one line!"

"I know you guys. If I say just one sentence, you'll demand for more. Now shut up and leave me alone. Bug other students!"

I stomped off, flashing them the middle finger.

In class, everyone was talking about the press. Tsuyu came up to me, "Kanzaki-san, what did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything, Asui-san. Annoying people, all of them," I mumbled under my breath.

"Call me Tsu-chan."

"You can call me Suzume, then, Tsu-chan."

And we were friends.

In class, Aizawa-sensei made us choose a class representative.

"I want to be the class rep! Pick me!" Kirishima exclaimed, throwing both of his arms up in the air.

Kaminari spoke, lifting his hand up, "Me too!"

"I want to do it too," Jiro informed.

A few others also began lifting their hands up and begging him. I sweat dropped. "Why does everyone want to be a class rep?"

"My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be thirty centimetres above the knee!" Minoru Mineta declared, a perverted look on his face.

EW!

I glared at him, "What a perv."

"Silence, please!" Iida yelled, silencing the class immediately. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not just a job for anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one."

Whoa…I can see some sense in that. I can also see leadership qualities in Iida. Wow.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu questioned. She has a point there…

"If that's the case, everyone will vote for themselves," Kirishima spoke up. I think this is gonna take a very long time…

I dozed off immediately.

* * *

"Hey, Suzume? Who did you vote for?" Tsuyu asked me.

Tsuyu and Mina invited me to sit with them for lunch so I agreed. I took a bite of my sandwich, "Iida-san."

"Really? Why?" Mina questioned. I chewed on my food, and swallowed, "He had the leadership qualities. Like he said, it's really not just job for someone who wants to do it. They must have the skills and qualities to become a leader. Yaoyorozu-san is good for the job, but I don't agree with Midoriya-san being a leader."

"Suzume, you're really smart!" Mina squealed.

I smiled sheepishly, "Really? You think so? Thanks, I guess."

Then, the noise of a bell ringing furiously was heard through the place. Everyone looked around with a shocked expression.

Hm…must be an alarm of some sort.

"What happened?" Tsuyu murmured, confused.

"I think it's an alarm of some sort…maybe an intruder alert?" I told her.

"That makes sense," Mina stated.

" _There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students must evacuate outdoors promptly._ "

Mina gripped my hand and Tsuyu's hand, and dragged us to the exit in order to evacuate.

"I wonder what's the problem?" Tsuyu questioned. I tried to get a peep outside through the windows…

…and I face-palmed. The media. It's just the damn media.

"Tsu-chan, Ashido-san, it's just the media," I informed, but only to find I'd lost them. I huffed, "What a drag. The media is just so troublesome."

I turned, and stomped away to the class, to find Shouto and Katsuki sitting there, the former sitting silently and the latter cursing in annoyance, eyebrow twitching.

I took a seat, and took out my book. I began reading.

When Tsuyu and Mina got back afterwards, they'd scolded me slightly for 'disappearing on them'.

"Sorry, Tsu-chan, Ashido-san," I said apologetically. "I, um, found out it was the media. I wanted to tell you, but you'd gotten mixed up in the crowd."

"Oh, I see, ribbit," Tsuyu nodded understandingly. "Sorry."

"Sorry, Suzume!" Mina apologised furiously.

"It's fine!" I smiled at them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OC, Suzume Kanzaki and her sister, Hinano.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry it was short. I promise next chapter will be a little longer! Thanks to Mime (Guest), and Chaos. Creator Of The Universe, for reviewing! Thanks to all the people who favourite-d and followed. I really didn't expect that much. Anyways, if there's anything wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Sorry that there were so many line-breaks...I didn't know what to do in place of them...**

 **Reviews are appreciated! I love reading your reviews!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


End file.
